Una historia escrita en tinta
by Verk
Summary: Una tonta y hermosa historia de amor que debe ser escrita. Una historia perfecta para que la escribamos juntos.


**Le agradezco a mi súper-duper beta PknaPcosa y a Maricoles por su apoyo siempre incondicional (A veces la** ** _distancia_** **es solo una palabra)**

 _ **"No era más que un zorro semejante**_ _ **a cien mil otros. Pero yo le hice mi amigo y ahora es único en el mundo"**_

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer, el resto es todo mío.**

* * *

 **Una historia escrita en tinta**

 _ **Una tonta y hermosa historia de amor que debe ser escrita. Una historia perfecta para que la escribamos juntos.**_

Estaba sentada en mi cama al estilo indio jugueteando con mi teléfono, cuando Edward entró totalmente agitado por mi ventana, su rostro se veía con varias coloraciones de rojo y su cabello parecía haber sido atacado por un tornado.

—Sabes que en la plata baja hay una puerta por la que puedes entrar sin intentar romperte el cuello ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que sé que tu casa tiene puerta, ayude a tu padre a cambiar la cerradura el verano pasado cuando tú, volviendo ebria de la fiesta de Rosalie, pusiste la llave del revés y no hubo forma de destrabarla ¿recuerdas? —respondió como si mi observación hubiera sido la cosa mas estúpida. Más estúpida incluso que subir a mi habitación por el viejo y podrido árbol que estaba junto a la casa.

—Bien. Ahora que ya hemos decidido que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que mi casa tiene puerta, tal vez puedas decirme qué haces aquí —cambié el curso de la conversación antes de que Edward continuara con el recuerdo de esa bochornosa noche.

—Tuve una visión.

—¿Una qué?

—Una visión. Eso que sucede cuando vez cosas en tu cabeza y comienzan a desarrollarse... Como si fuera una película.

—Sé lo que es una visión, Edward.

—¿Entonces por qué...? No importa. La cuestión es que tuve una visión. Fue justo mientras coqueteabas con Tyler.

—¡Yo no estaba coqueteando! —me quejé indignada, pero mi supuesto mejor amigo me ignoró por completo y continuó relatando su _"visión"_

—Fue cuando lo vi, Bella. Esta historia es tan genial que no puede _no_ ser escrita.

—Pero a ti no te gusta escribir, incluso cuando debes completar algún formulario online me pides que lo haga por ti.

—¡Exacto! Y es por eso que necesito que la escribas por mí.

—Edward...

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —pidió con ojos de cachorrito alargado extensamente el último " _por favor_ "

—De acuerdo —accedí tomando el cuaderno donde solía escribir poesía.

—Es la historia de un chico que era ciego, pero él no lo sabía.

—¿Cómo puede ser ciego y no saberlo?

—Silencio, Bella, esta es mi historia —puse mis ojos en blanco y seguí escribiendo.

—Como decía, el chico era ciego y no lo sabía, pero tenía la suerte de tener una amiga lazarillo —le lance una significativa mirada, a lo que respondió con otra mirada que decía _cierra la boca_ —Este chico y su amiga lazarillo eran inseparables. Hasta que un día el chico se dio cuenta que era ciego y lo vio todo.

Me quedé en silencio observándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, lo cual era lo más probable. Admito que Edward siempre fue un tanto excéntrico —tiene una obsesión insana por comer pepinillos —Pero estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Más o menos.

—Edward.

—No sé cómo hacer esto Bella. —respondió afligido.

—Cuéntame más —si era algo tan importante para él haría lo que fuera necesario para quitar la tristeza de su mirada.

—¿Uh? —preguntó confundido.

—Cuéntame más y la iré escribiendo.

—Oh... Ok —medito unos momentos y comenzó a hablar.—Son amigos desde muy pequeños. Inseparables ante todo y todos. Sus padres no son grandes amigos, pero se agradan, y lo más importante es que entienden su amistad —mientras hablaba su mirada parecía perdida —Ella es hermosa, tan única como el aroma del café por la mañana, o olor de césped recién cortado, o la lluvia de verano. La gente no entiende como pueden ser tan unidos cuando son tan diferentes.

Lo miraba fascinada, había algo en sus palabras que me transportaba. La intensidad de su voz me atrapaba. Nunca lo había visto y escuchado así.

—Él era ciego, y no se había dado cuenta. Demasiado acostumbrado a su amiga lazarillo. —Su mirada se elevó justo a la altura de mis ojos —Pero un día lo vio, lo vio todo.

Aclare mi garganta rompiendo el intenso momento.

—Cuéntame un poco de su amistad y esas cosas para poder desarrollar un poco más la historia.

—¡Oh! De acuerdo —respondió luego de un breve momento donde se quedo mirándome desconcertado.—La familia de él se mudo cuando era pequeño al mismo sitio donde ella vivía. Se conocieron en el jardín de niños. Ella tenía un amiga que jamás paraba de hablar, él solo logró hacerla callar cuando le dijo que Santa no existía.

—¡Ese fuiste tú, y se lo dijiste a Alice cuando comenzamos tercer grado!

—Sí, bueno, en la historia también hay una Alice.

—Ella jamás te perdono, lo sabes.—Edward sonrió tímidamente.

—La Alice de la historia tampoco lo hizo.—tomando un abocanada de aire continuo con su relato —La gente cree que él tiene muchos amigos, pero la realidad es que solo importa su amiga lazarillo. Si todo pereciera y solo quedara ella, él podría seguir existiendo y si todo permaneciera.

—¡Estás plagiando a Cumbres Borrascosas! —lo acusé enfadada de que copiara la frase de uno de mis libros favoritos.

—¡Te dije que no era un escritor!

—¡No, eres un ladrón!

—¡Lo siento, de acuerdo. Pero es exactamente lo que él siente por ella!

—¡No vamos a robarle a Emily Brontë!

—¡Bien! ¿Podemos seguir por favor? —pidió suplicante. Lo mire con mala cara antes de asentir.

— Él no podía vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera.

—¡Ahora estas plagiando a Crepúsculo!

—¡No es mi culpa que me torturaras obligándome a ver una y otra vez la condenada película, solo porque estabas enamorada del maldito vampiro campanita!

—¡Primero le robas y ahora lo insultas!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿Paz? —pidió con las manos levantadas.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo también plagiaste en tu solicitud a la universidad, copiaste casi todo lo que puse en la mía —recordé mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No es cierto —dijo poniéndose de pronto muy serio —Todo lo que puse es lo que quiero.

—Pusiste casi todo lo que puse yo... —se encogió de hombros humildemente.—¿Realmente quieres esas cosas o solo tienes miedo de que nuestra amistad ya no sea la misma si queremos diferentes cosas? —ese había sido mi temor desde que noté que la aplicación a la universidad de Edward y mía eran prácticamente dos gotas de agua.

—Bella.

—Nunca dijiste querer ser ingeniero hasta que me viste llenar las solicitudes para la universidad.

—Tú eres una romántica de la vida, eso no describe precisamente a la ingeniería.

—Te equivocas. Hay romance y pasión cuando construyes algo desde sus cimientos, cuando lo diseñas y les das forma. Es como ver un sueño convertirse en realidad —respondí apasionada.

— Yo construiría puentes para llegar a ti. Bella, en esa solicitud esta todo lo que quiero. —respondió honestamente —¿Podemos seguir con mi historia? No más plagios, lo prometo.

—Bien, continuemos. Sin plagios, lo prometiste.

—Ella es lo más importante para él.

—Podrías ponerle nombre en vez de llamarlo él todo el tiempo —sugerí.

—¿Anthony?

—Ese es tu segundo nombre.

—Te dije que no soy creativo.

—¡Pero es tu historia!

—¡No soy creativo!

—Bien, su nombre será Anthony —cedí al ver que,por algún motivo desconocido,cada vez se ponía mas nervioso. —Pero te advierto que no le pondrás Marie como mi segundo nombre a ella. No soy un maldito perro lazarillo, si quieres un perro ponle Jacob.

—Nunca lo perdonaras ¿verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Me besó sin mi consentimiento!

—Tenías once años y el tenia nueve.

—¡Exacto, un maldito enano degenerado!

—Jacob mide más de dos metros Bella.

— Enano degenerado he dicho —me crucé de brazos molesta ante el desagradable recuerdo —Continuemos con tu historia.

—Jacob no fue tu primer beso. —comentó resistiéndose a dejar el tema.

—Un beso a los tres años, dentro de un armario, escondiéndonos de la maestra en el jardín de niños no creo que cuente.

—Si lo recuerdas cuenta, o prefieres al de Jacob.

—Olvídalo. El nombre de ella, que _no_ será Marie ¿es?

—Ella se llamaba Isa... dora —completó con una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Tú, gusano plagiador! —grite golpeándolo con mi almohada mientras él caía sobre mi cama sosteniendo su estomago de tanto reír.

Luego de una guerra de almohadas y una ronda de cosquillas, la cual gané— Edward tenía un punto débil detrás de las rodillas —recobramos el aliento y continuamos con su historia.

Hasta ahora el ciego que no sabía que era ciego —inserte aquí ojos en blanco — tenía una amiga lazarillo —juro que Edward no se droga... tal vez a su madre se le cayó de pequeño —y tenían otra amiga que se llamaba Alice, casualmente muy parecida a nuestra duende demoníaca fanática de la moda, que pasó a vestir casi harapos para agradar al hippie de su novio, bautizada por sus padres " _Alice"_

—¿Esta historia tiene un final? —pregunté de pronto. Edward llevaba hora y media y realmente no había avanzado mucho en su relato.

—No todavía.

—Toda historia tiene un final.

—Eso no es cierto. Hay cosas que son para siempre.

—Si estoy escribiendo una historia, tiene que tener un final.

—¡Bien, lo tendrá!

—¿Feliz?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y cuando lo sabrás? tu eres el autor de la historia

—Cuando me respondas.

—¿Cuando responda qué?

—Te amo.—susurró tan bajito, casi imperceptible.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo —dijo más fuerte, pero aún bajo.

—Yo también te amo Ed. Eres mi mejor amigo.

—Pero yo te amo al infinito y más allá —levantó una mano evitando mi intento de decir algo —el mas allá cruza la línea de la amistad Bells. —tomó mis manos, las cuales se veían pequeñas en las suyas fuertes y varoniles —Te amo.

—¿Cua... Cuándo? Tu nunca...

—Mis ojos se abrieron cuando te vi coqueteando con Tyler.

—No estaba... —intentó interrumpirme por lo que me apresuré a poner una mano en su boca. —No estaba coqueteando con él. Le estaba explicando que no puedo salir con él por mucho que me invite. Que mi corazón ya tiene dueño.

—¿Qué...? —preguntó en shock.

—Sí, se llama Anthony, tiene un problema con su optometrista, e insiste en llamarme Isadora.

—Bella...

—Dicen que cuando un chico te roba un beso a los tres años es para toda la vida —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Nunca dijiste nada.

—Lo lamento

—¿Por qué?

—Por haber estado tan ciega.

Se acercó a mí muy lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron. He de admitir que desde los tres años hasta ahora se ha perfeccionado bastante en el arte de besar. Sé que Edward salió con algunas chicas, yo misma lo hice con algunos chicos, pero se sentía mal, en casi todas mis citas deseaba más pasar el tiempo tirada en el sofá en la casa de mi mejor amigo viendo películas y comiendo palomitas, que estar horas con un chico que se esforzaba demasiado en querer agradar.

* * *

—¿Eso es todo? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño y entornando esos ojos café que su padre tanto amaba, mientras sus rizos cobrizos adornaban su rostro.

—Eso es todo —respondí mientras rebuscaba adornos navideños en el ático.

—¿Pero y la gran historia de amor. El romance? —preguntó indignada mi hija de once años.

—¡Oye! Hay amor y romance. —habíamos subido en busca de adornos para decorar la casa para las festividades, cuando mi niña encontró mi viejo cuaderno con anotaciones donde se encontraba la historia que había escrito parcialmente junto a Edward.

—Es una historia tonta. —se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

— Lo siento pero así fue la historia, _Renesmee_ —le respondí con tono serio.

—Mamá, no me llames así, mi nombre también es tonto —por lo visto estábamos entrando en una complicada pre adolescencia.

—Tu padre lo eligió y hasta donde sé eres una de las cosas que más ama en la vida ¿crees que él le pondría un nombre tonto a alguien que ama tanto?

—Bueno... no, y no es que Carlie haya tenido mucha suerte con su nombre y sé que fuiste tú quien lo eligió —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Tú pequeña ladina —respondí al tiempo que la hacía chillar haciéndole cosquillas.

—¿Mamá? —me llamó cuando logramos dejar de reír.

—¿Si, bebé?

—Lo siento. No creo que sea una historia tonta —dijo luego de un momento de silencio.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Algo que decía la historia que escribiste con papá. —me abrazó fuertemente por la cintura — Hay cosas que son para _siempre_.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dije respondiendo su abrazo —Tu papá y yo no somos personas creativas. Somos afortunados.

* * *

 **¿Les gusto? Espero que si**

 **Gracias por leer este pequeño OS. Gracias por recibirme nuevamente en FF.**

 **Espero que no pase tanto tiempo hasta que nos podamos leer nuevamente :***


End file.
